1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, typically include an optical disc drive. When an optical disc is to be used in the optical disc drive, a user activates a switch and a tray of the optical disc drive is partially ejected out of the optical disc drive. The user places the optical disc in the tray and activates the switch again and the tray is withdrawn back into the optical disc drive. One of the challenges of utilizing such an optical disc drive is that during the time the tray is ejected the tray may be damaged if inadvertently subjected to collision with a moving body, thereby shortening the service life of the optical disc drive.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having an optical disc drive which can overcome the above-described problems.